Times Have Changed
by MissLadyDemon
Summary: Pirate England want's to know what his future life is like. Once he receive a ring that will take him into the future he has a hard time coming to turns on how he is now and how now he is somehow a domestic housewife. Fruk.
1. Chapter 1

Captain Pirate Arthur Kirkland was fear around the world. In all the seven seas he had over thrown all his enemies' and had been cutthroat blood thirsty pirate. Killing those who stood in his way and tearing down the idiot France and his friends. Fools!

Now he had heard of a woman who could tell the future. Knowing that he was on top of the world and dominating lands here and there he wanted to know if there was more that he could achieve. More he could take from others.

As they traveled on and on until they got to an island that was hidden in mist. The long boats they had rowed deeper into the forest. As they came upon a small house that stood. A woman stood there waiting as if she knew they we're coming.

Smirking Captain Kirkland stood and told them to wait. Walking into the house with her, he took a seat on a chair and she sat across from him.

"I know what you seek and why you are here,"

"Then get on with it, wench."

She smiled and took out a ring and set it in front of him. "This will take you to the future. You will be invisible to everyone and those who you have no yet to meet will be fogged from you. It will take you there. You can return when the time is up."

Arthur sneered and snatched the ring. "And how long will that be?"

"It depends on the ring. But you will return here as if only gone for a moment. I warn thee that you only have one chance to except or the ring will vanish and not present it's self to thee again."

Glaring he picked up the ring and slide it over his ring finger. Nothing happened. Scoffing since he knew it was most likely a lie. Looking up he was about to yell at her when he jumped up looking around.

Everything was gone. Vanished. Looking around he could tell he was in a well off home and judging by the way everything was set in it's place it must have been a royals. No wait…

This must be his future home.

Taking out his gun and walking towards the door he began to scoop the house. There was things he had never seen before but he couldn't touch it. When he did he felt like something was slapping his hand away as if saying; Don't touch!

Frowning he saw some stairs. The spiral stairs were huge and were leading up to the second floor and eh assumed there was a third as well. As he climbed he stopped at a window. Someone was out there.

"Just the gardener…" He murmured and continued.

As he reached the second floor he admitted it was a really nice place. Everything looked perfect. Walking over to a door he opened it and looked in. inside was a library filled with books. A fireplace and a comfortable chair, along with a matching sofa and love seat.

Closing the door he walked to the next one. This one had all kinds of threads, cloth, scissors, needles and what he was sure must be the future version of a sewing machine. So the woman of the house made her clothes huh? Hm, that was good. Although he preferred men to woman he guessed that they still weren't accepting in this age. What ever age it was.

The next room was a room for friends. At lest he was kind of sure since the stuff in it made no sense to him. Walking around it he fought with a strange box that turned on and music started playing. Shutting it off when he heard a door open and close he hurried out the door.

Looking over the tailing he saw the Gardener. How dare he come into the house like that! He walked right in! He couldn't see the man's face from where he was but the hat he was wearing was clear to be a sun hat. The man took off his glove and placed them in a basket and then walked to the kitchen.

Frowning and not pleased Arthur went back up stairs to see the rest of the house. He walked up to the third floor and found it was where the bedrooms were. Four of them. He opened the nearest one and found it might be the smallest one. It was filled with nothing but toys. Everywhere.

"I have kids?" He said confused. But he cringed when he was forced to even stand next to a woman. "Perhaps I changed."

The next room was what looked like to be a study. Lifting and eye brow he shut the door and wondered to the next one. For some reason this room was blank. It was two beds on either side of the room. It was clear two boys had shared this room and by the look of things when they left the room was covered in plastic sheets. As if too freeze time.

The master bedroom was huge as expected. Lovely colors form his Countries flag made the bed covers but everything else matched it with out being made out of the flag. But in good taste. Smirking he walked by the bathroom and looked in. That bath looked welcoming but he doubted he could take one.

The doorbell rang. Going down the stairs he saw that damn gardener opening the door! Who the hell opens someone else's door!

Rushing down he stopped when he saw… "F-France!"

France was at the door in strange clothes talking to the gardener. He was smiling and holding something in his arms. A small bundle. Tensing he saw the frog hand over the bundle and then wave goodbye and leave. Growling he ran too the window and looked out.

"Ah, did you have fun with, Papa?"

Arthur froze forgetting to look at that strange carriage France took off in. Standing straight and turned around and looked at the Gardner, the face still hidden under the hat but he could see him from the lips down. He was smiling.

"A baby? That git left a baby at my house!" Pirate England screamed.

"Come on Peter, let's get you cleaned up."

Then the biggest shock to pirate England hit him like a cannonball. The gardener wasn't some person he haired din the future. It was him! It was himself in the future!

The hat had come off and set aide and it was clearly him. Holding the baby carefully in his arms. Then he couldn't breath when the future self of him rocked the baby and then headed to the other side of the room were a changing table laid and changed the child. Then started to walk up stirs.

Fallowing him Arthur tried to process why the bloody hell would he give France his child. Then he saw himself go into the library and pull out a small cage.

"Alright, Peter. Since Francis's said you already ate,"

Francis?

"You can play for a little bit before your nap time."

Future Arthur pulled out something and sat down in the chair next to the baby playing happily in the play pen.

"Bloody hell…" Pirate Arthur said. "I'm doing embroidery…?"

Indeed Arthur sat in the chair and was smiling as he told a child's story to the baby and was doing his needle work. He continued for half an hour until the baby needed to be put down for a nap.

Fallowing the strange new thing that was himself he felt himself shaking. How could he be like this? Reduced to a simple house wife!

The new him set the baby down and sang to him until he was a sleep and then left the room. Still fallowing he glared at the back of his future self. Disgusted.

It was when the reached the room with the needle work still there and Arthur picking up the toys and putitng everything in it's place that he received another shock.

"I can see you… and I knew this day would come and before you say anything… I'm married to Francis."

Pirate England couldn't stop screaming.

* * *

><p>Random story that popped into my mind. I'm wondering if I should continue it or leave as is?<p>

Ah, and I own nothing and it was made for fun


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: WELL CALL PIARATE ENGLAND AS JUST ENGLAND AND ARTHUR AS HIS PRESENT SELF.**

**Thanks for all the review to continue! I didn't think it was any good! **

* * *

><p>Arthur was really glad he that his past self could only be heard by him. After all he didn't want Peter to wake up to the screaming. Sighing he turned back to his needle work until he heard the angry gasping breath. He remembered be that mad long ago.<p>

"Done?"

"THE BLOODY HELL I'M DONE! ARE YOU MAD YOU WANKER! To France? FRANCE! That bloody frog is-"

"Is my husband of five years now,"

Pirate England shielded his ears, eyes filled with rage at the fact he was married to France. They hated each other with every fiber in their being and constantly fought for everything and he always won! He was the most feared on the seven seas and struck down France without a moment's hesitation.

"Why!"

Arthur simply shrugged. "We just fell in love,"

"Love? Love! The bloody hell, he must have drugged you!"

"No, I consented to it."

Pirate England started another round of screaming as he stormed around the room.

* * *

><p>Arthur tried to ignore his past self knowing full well how stubborn he could be. So, he set the tea pot on the stove and turned it on. Then he walked over to the self and took down some tea bags. He could feel the glare on his back but tired his best not to turned around.<p>

The pot whistled and he took it off pouring it into a tea cup. After the tea was done he walked to the kitchen table and sat down and pulled out a paper.

"What is that?"

"Their called ads. I'm going shopping and I need to find a good deal on the meat."

"Shopping? Just send the men out."

"I don't have men anymore."

"…what?"

Arthur sipped his tea calmly. "The age of Pirates is gone now. I'm not longer a Pirate and haven't been for some time now,"

England stormed around trying to control his urge to start screaming again. Gone! All his ships no longer existed! All his hard work to rule the seven seas wasted! No! It couldn't be! He needed to think. To be clam and relax and-

"I'm home, Mon Cher,"

"WINE BASTARD!"

"I'm in here, Francis," Arthur sat up, leaning back as he called so he could hear him.

Soon Francis came in and hugged him giving him a peck on the lips. "I was hoping that would be drinking tea and not eating."

Arthur looked up. "Why?"

"Because tonight I am taking you out to dinner!"

Arthur glanced at his past self who was looking like he wanted to murder Francis. Still the only time Francis took him out on a dinner without warning only meant one thing. Something was wrong.

"Where are you going?"

"Ah, you saw right through me. I have to go with Antonio to see Gilbert."

"I thought Gilbert was going to your country for a visit,"

"Oui, he was but he's not feeling to well,"

"Oh right… the wall. Well, give my regards."

"Bloody hell regards! You hate him! We hate him!"

Francis suddenly looked in his direction. Both Arthur and England froze. Could he see him? Impossible! France had a frown on his face and started to walk forward. Arthur stood up and held his breath. Pirate England glared and backed up. If he couldn't touch anything in this time he wasn't sure how to fight off France. Backing away he moved off to the side.

"Mon Cher…"

"Y-yes?" Arthur asked.

France pointed to a vase. "The flowers are wilting."

"Oh… Yes. You're right. I'll get some more from the garden shortly. Why don't you go and shower before we leave? I'm sure you must be tired form a days work."

"Oui. I will see you in a little while."

* * *

><p>"Married to that wine bastard… surly there must have been someone else! Anyone else!"<p>

Arthur said nothing as he hummed 'God Save the Queen'. Instead he continued to pick new flowers form his garden. It had taken him a while to get his garden back to the way it was before he left his home. Five years ago he moved back to this house to be closer to Francis. His husband moved back to his old house too in France.

Since the had only used the houses when they had America and Canada and Canada cried for nearly a month they had come to an agreement to raise them together. It was hard and they fought each other a lot but it was for Matthew. He just couldn't handle it.

Years later after Alfred got his independence he had moved himself and Matthew out of the house and had it boarded up. Then moved to another house hoping that Alfred wouldn't fine out just were he was hiding his brother.

In 1867 Matthew broke away as well wanting to live like his brother as an independent Nation. What hurt most was on that day he remembered seeing Alfred waiting to Matthew and they left hand in hand. When they had walked off he swore he saw them as children again. What a fool he had been to think he could keep them part.

Alfred and Matthew would always be together and nothing could stop that. But god knows he tried and all it got him was heartache. Then he closed up his home leaving everything behind. Then later, years later… when the pain melted away and good relations formed with the now two strong Nations he was able to come back.

At first he was going to sell it but when he started seeing Francis as more then just friends they both moved back to their old homes. Of course it took a lot to fix up the old houses. But in the end it was worth it and the painful memories were now gone.

Instead he focused on his Husband, the baby, the garden and his work. It had been a wonderful thing but he had kept in mind the day his past self would show up.

Standing with the newly cut flowers he walked back into the house to rinse the steams before placing them in the vase.

"Much better," He said.

"Why don't you hire someone to garden for you?"

"I enjoy gardening. Makes me relax and besides I'm the only one who knows just how to tend to it. Now, then I need to check Peter and call the baby sitter. I hope his still available."

"That baby can't be yours! The necklace with the pendent has a spell on it so we can't get pregnant!"

"… I took it off…"

"WHAT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my he took it off for Francis~<strong>

**Well, I'm not to good at coming up with stuff right away so if anyone has an ideas of thinks something that would be funny to add into the fic just drop a review and I'll try to add it in later or the next chapter. **

**BTW: There is RusAme in this. Who should I put Canada with? D: Please help me with that one! Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur sighed. He really was short tempered wasn't he?

"I took it off so I could have a child. I put it back on once I was knew pregnant."

"He talked you into it." England hissed with rage.

"No, I told him I wanted a baby."

England started to scream again kicking at things that wouldn't move and throwing his hands up in a what he heard Arthur calling a temper tantrum. When he came down from his fit he noticed that himself was gone.

Running off he saw that both of them Arthur and France we're dressed and heading towards the door. Then was a knock and Francs opened it and greeted the person.

"The bloody hell is Lithuania doing here!"

Arthur almost answered but stopped himself. "Hello, Toris. Thank you for coming,"

"It's no trouble. Ivan and Alfred are out anyway,"

Pirate England frowned. He had heard the name Ivan but the other name seemed to be blurred out form his ears. It must have been the ring. Whoever it was he hadn't met yet.

He watched them leave. Growling he sat went the sofa and was out. It was too much to handle. When he woke up he hoped to be back on his ship.

It was too much to hope for.

Pirate England woke up to the sound of the door opening and closing. Sitting up he blinked a little. Where was he? Damn, he was in the future.

Slumping back down he tried to go back to sleep. After tossing around he growled out and jumped up. He might as well go around and see what this new world is all about. Going out the front door he was already to face anything that this world held.

Except that thing heading straight for him! "NO!"

England jumped off to the side avoiding the car that almost hit him. Clutching his head he looked up and screamed as more strange things came after him. Running back to the house he hurried up the stairs and to the room where the library was. Looking out the window he saw the things going and coming.

"What the bloody hell are those?" He yelled. "Good god…"

Sighing he sat down. Looking at the ring on his finger he thought maybe if he pulled it off he could get back to his old time. He tugged at it and nothing happened.

Frowning he pulled on it more. "Blasted thing! Get off!"

* * *

><p>Arthur sat in the car thinking about what had happened. He was trying to recall everything that happened when he went to the future. For some reason he couldn't remember it all. Had he blocked? It or was it the power of the ring? Either way he had to be careful not to let Francis know about it.<p>

"Mon Cher, are you tired?"

"Hm? Yes, I think I am a little. I had an interesting day today,"

"Really? What about?"

"Oh an old friend stopped by to say hello,"

Francis smiled at him. "Really?"

"Yes,"

"Did you two have fun,"

Laughing lightly Arthur shook his head, "We didn't agree on anything, actually. But it was fine. How about you Francis? How was you're day at work?"

"Other then my boss getting mad at me when I took a an early phone call."

"You know you don't have to call me right when I wake up,"

He smiled. "Ah, but Mon Cher I love to tell you that I love you and hope you have a wonderful day. Speaking of which… what a strange thing I saw in the house today,"

Arthur felt his throat go dry and he tense. "Oh? Wh-what was that?"

"I felt as if someone was glaring at me,"

"Ah… yes, that is strange. Francis?"

"Oui?"

"Could you stop there at the fabric store?"

Francis smiled and turned into the next lane before using the blinkers to pull into the fabric store. They droving around looking for a parking space. Finally they found one in front of the store. Someone must have just pulled out because it wasn't there a few minutes ago.

Pulling in to the space, carefully not to get to close to the other cars, they parked. Unbuckling his seatbelt Arthur leaned over and gave Francis a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be right back. I'm just picking up what I ordered,"

"I'll be right here waiting,"

And so Francis waited. And waited. And waited and… where was he? Frowning he looked at the clock on the car radio. It had been over half an hour. Turning off the car he got out making sure to lock the door before going inside the store. At the check out counter no one was there.

Sighing he knew just what had happened. Walking down in a line to see in-between the aisle he stopped noticing Arthur, his wife at the far back pulling out fabrics and staring at them and touching them, turning them over with a thoughtful face, before putting it back and doing the same to another roll. At his feet as wrapped ones that he had ordered and more that sat on top. Needless to say that time slipped from him and he started searching the new fabrics that were now in the store. Pulling out another one he started to ran his hand on it, when Francis thought it would be funny to sneak up on him.

Walking by as casually as he could he stood right behind him and then reach out and grabbed his hips. "Hon hon!"

BAM! "Ah! You Bloody wakner-! Francis?" He paused in shock.

The man on the ground was indeed his husband who was now holding his nose. Who knew that cloth for clothes could hurt? Groaning he let Arthur fuss over him.

"I'm sorry! Why did you scare me! I could have killed you!"

"Sorry, Cher but I really thought you would just jump and not swing that thing around on me…"

Arthur flushed, stilling soothing out the ruffled hair on Francis and gently touching his nose. "Well, I don't want anyone touching me,"

Francis stood up with Arthur. Leaning down he picked up the rolls of fabric. "Is this it? We can stay longer if you want,"

Francis really wished he hadn't said that. For the next three hours they spent looking in ever aisle until he found six more he wanted/needed to have. As they checked out and were on their way home, Arthur smiling like he won the lottery.

Francis and Arthur waved goodbye to Toris as they closed the door. Going upstairs he changed into his night shirt. He really hated going to sleep in anything else and so only his underwear and mid thigh shirt were his only sleeping clothe sin the house. Francis, unlike everyone thought actually wore something to bed. Pajama bottoms.

At first he found it ironic that they each wore one thing instead of a set but during winter they would wear warmer clothes, and by warmer Arthur simply wore a thicker woollier shirt.

"Good night, Mon cher,"

Arthur yawned as he snuggled up to Francis. "Good night, love,"

The next morning wasn't the way England wanted to start his day…

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL…!"

* * *

><p>lol I like that way this one turned out. Fruk smut in the next chap<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur woke to something making his skin shiver. Moaning softly as the sensitive skin on his neck was nibbled on he arched back to feel his lover holding him. He gasped when Francis crawled on top of him kiss down to his collar bone.

"Morning… ah… Francis- Ah…"

"Mm… Mon Cher,"

Arthur wrapped his legs around Francis's waist hoping he would know what he wanted. Soon he fell Francis's hips grind down on to his making him moaning loudly and try to match his movements.

"Ah~"

Smiling on the soft skin Francis swirled his tongue around the pink nub teasing it. Hearing the lovely sounds his wife was making and the feeling of them moving their hips together made him hard. Taking into the pink nub and hearing a gasp he used his other hand to pin Arthur's hands above his head.

Slipping a hand lover he started to unbuttoned the rest of the shirt. Once gone he lowered his hand to the other's hip, rubbing his side gently, before letting it dip lower.

Arthur panted softly and then moaned as he felt a finger tracing his opening. "Ah~ "

Getting the lube Francis coated two finger and then rubbed the smaller one's entrance. As he was doing that he removed the rest of their clothes with one hand and forced his lover down again to get his pants off. Pulling back he looked at Arthur.

His face was flushed, eyes hazy and panting. Leaning down he kissed him passionately, their tongues dancing with each other. When they needed air they pulled away leaving a trail of saliva between their mouths.

Kissing butterfly kisses everywhere he could Francis inserted a finger into Arthur making him moan. Adding a second he kissed his lover again. The third made him scream.

"FRANCIS! Oh~ yes, there… ah! More, Francis, please…!"

"Oui, Mon cher,"

Spreading the Englishmen's legs he pushed his tip in. Slowly he entered so he wouldn't hurt his love. Groaning out at the tightness Francis hissed in pleasure of the hot wall around him. Once al the way in he waited until He saw sure Arthur was ready. Slowly he started to thrust.

"Mm…Ah~"

Arthur wrapped his arms around his husband's shoulder. It felt so good with him inside his body. The hot hardness making him mewl as they made love. He arched off the bed when Francis hit that spot dead on.

"AH~! Yes! Oh! Francis, please~! Again! …AH!" Arthue moaned his vison going white. "Harder~!

"Ah you wish~!"

"Yes~! Haaahhh! So good! I need to…! I'm going t-to… Ah…..!"

Giving on last hard thrust he made Arthur cum screaming his name. Feeling the delicious wall around him clench he moan too and came inside his lover. Being nation's they didn't have to worry.

"Oh, Francis… your cum is so hot inside me," Arthur panted body flushed.

"I love you Mon Cher,"

"I love you too,"

They cuddle for awhile when Arthur Sat up. It was still early and with the curtains closed it looked like it was still night or earlier in the morning before the sun rose.

"What are you doing?" Francis chuckled seeing the faint out lines of his lover.

Saying nothing Arthur crawled forward and leaned down. Licking his lips he pulled his husband's limp cock into his mouth. Sucking on it slowly hearing the pleased groan. Smiling with a blush he went a little faster.

When he felt Francis pull him over so they where in a somewhat 69 position he spread his legs knowing what was going to happen. Francis still in a some what sitting up position smiled at the view and pumped his lover.

"Ah, Mon cher, you mouth is wonderful,"

"Mm…" He hummed.

Carefully so as not to choke himself he got it further into his mouth humming. In a second it was hard and pulled back a little. Licking around the base he teases until the precum started to form. Licking it with his tongue he shivered as Francis moaned loudly.

The bitter-sweet taste was something he had liked. Never would he tell anyone but he enjoy it. Suck more hardly he let go and let out a gasping moan.

"Fr-Francis~!"

Smiling Francis continued to thrust his finger into the already wet hole that still had some cum in it. Still pumping his lover he had an idea. Pulling out his fingers and earning a sad moan of disappointment he used both hands to spread the cheeks.

"AH! Ah! Oh, what are you doing? Oh~"

Not answering he continued to rim his lover and then plunged his tongue in making the other push back arching moaning loudly. Pulling back when he felt his lover ask him too he watch Arthur turn around and kiss him.

When they broke apart Arthur was sitting on him with his legs on either side of him. Then the smaller man gave him such a loving smile and tilted his head a little to the side before letting himself fall backwards. For second he was confused but smiled.

Laying the way he was, Arthur's blushed at little with his legs opened to Francis and his arms above his head body filled with want. He smiled warmly when Francis sat up and moved his legs more apart for better access.

Pushing in he began to pleasure his lover. It was delicious. The Englishman under him moaning and trashing about calling his name. the heated built up until they both came again calling each other's name.

Falling on his lover the panted hard, hearts pounding. Arthur was holding on to him, hands on his back as if he was going to leave. Once they clamed down, they looked into each others eyes. Blue meet emerald each declaring their love for each other.

Francis leaned down to kiss him. Then suckled his neck a little bit to mark him. It was a peaceful moment. Arthur couldn't ask for more. He had Francis as a husband, they had two homes together, they loved each other with all their hearts, they spent like days off like this and best of all it wasn't a dream. It was true. He smiled and looked to the side to give the man he loved more space to mark him…

England was staring at him in horror.

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

**Oh yeah. THAT was the whole Chapter.**

**I have to regret bring on thr Fruk love!**

**Okay I only got one review last time so I'm wondering... Did I mess the story up at one point? Please tell me that way I can end it in the next chapter or continue it**


	5. Chapter 5

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!"

Arthur nearly screamed out in shock but instead he froze and Francis noticed. Pulling back he looked at his lover who had a looked of embarrassment and panic.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I-I…!" Arthur was at lost for words. 'How could I have forgotten that he…I walked in!'

Worst he knew just how much England saw. He heard England screaming cusses down the hall. Covering his face as the screaming in the background continued he couldn't face Francis. Not with how he felt. He felt his hands being pulled away.

"Mon Cher are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

He was worried. Shaking his head he cast his face down trying to avoid him. Hissing when he felt him pull out and pull him onto his lap he hugged him.

"Please tell me if I hurt you,"

Guilt built up in him. His husband thought he had hurt him. "No, you didn't… I just got… I don't know. I'm sorry,"

"Do not be sorry. Come now, let's clean up, oui?"

Arthur paused. "Yes,"

Maybe it would make him feel better.

* * *

><p>Arthur sat in the tub soaking in the hot water, a baby monitor sitting in the self above him in case Peter woke up. He hadn't seen England since he ran out of the room screaming about killing Francis when he got back.<p>

Sighing he sank lower relaxing in the hot water. It felt so nice. The shower was running as Francis cleaned himself as well. Both were watching the tv in the bathroom. Every nation watched the morning news. A wonderful invention to better keep up with the world.

As he watched he scrubbed himself off and cleaned other areas. The news was talking about the new program they were having that stable the world hungry problem. Smiling he thought ironic it was that-

"It seems that Ivan and Alfred did come up with a way to have food for everyone."

"I was just thinking the same thing. I'm glad their together and found away to stop world hungry. I sent my team out to help them last month,"

"I sent mine too. I can't believe that they both helped that world. Them!"

"Yes, but then again stranger things have happened,"

Francis chuckled.

* * *

><p>England laid on the floor on his back in the room that had two beds. He was pissed off and wanted to murder someone! He saw that! Them doing that!<p>

"Me and Bloody France! That bastard! I'll kill him when I get back! He had to have done something! I know he did something! I would never, never be with him!"

Pulling his hair he kicked on the floor had what Arthur had called a tempter tantrum. Jumping up his face flushed. He had walked in to see who the hell was getting killed only to see them in the middle of sex! Worse he was so in shock he stood frozen until Arthur noticed him before he snapped out of his stupor.

Getting up he tried yanking the ring off again. It wouldn't give Cursing he walked around the room trying to clam himself when his stomach growled. He was so hungry but since he couldn't touch anything he couldn't eat.

Holding his stomach he heard something close. Looking out the door he cussed as France left getting into a strange thing that had nearly killed him the night before. Turning he went down stairs.

He found himself feeding the small child in a strange seat. The baby cooed at Arthur with his hands waving around.

"At lest you feeding him English food,"

"It's a special baby food-"

"Perfect."

"That Francis made."

"Damn you!"

Arthur was now over what had happened since well, it was himself who saw so it was okay. Right? Feeding the baby more food he looked up as he noticed a growling stomach.

"Hungry?"

"I can't eat. I might have to starve until I get back."

Arthur thought about it. Then he stood and patted the baby before going to the cabinets and getting something out.

"Here. This is a bracelet that will let you eat and whatever else you need to do."

Arthur watched England mange to put it on and then ran out side. For a second he wonder what the hell he was doing…

"WAIT! Let me show you the restroom!"

* * *

><p>Now he remembered! Bloody hell!<p>

England sat at the table eating to his heart's delight. He had always liked- loved France's cooking but he wouldn't tell that to the frog.

Arthur had gone to the study to work and left Peter with the lady next door who happened to run a thing called a daycare. Eating as much food as he could he wondered if he should steal some food form France when he got back.

Chewing on the chicken he looked around trying to understand just what everything was in this time and having a hard time trying too. Looking back at his food he ate more mashed potatoes sighing happily at the taste.

Then he heard something open and close. Getting up he walked out to the front door. There was a note on the inside of the door.

'My boss called. I will be back soon,'

England smirked.

Now he could have his revenge. He would show his future self just how cruel he could be. He would take everythign that he loved away.

Including that wine Bastard France!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the late update. This is up and England will be a horiable person in the next chapter. I was asked that what if Francis would see England?**

**Should**** Francis see Pirate! England...? Or should I send I send England back in a few chapter to fall in love with France?**

**Or... Should I have Francis mange to have his wicked way with England? **


	6. Chapter 6

England stood inside the house looking around. The living room looked fairly nice. Holding the bottle he had stolen from the locked cabinet he took the corks out and threw the wine bottle at the wall making them break and spill red wine all over the place and ruining the white carpet. Smirking he threw them all over the house.

Stopping by the fire place he scooped up the ashes with the small pan shovel and took it to the kitchen and threw it around.

Inside the kitchen he pulled out the food from the fridge and tossed it around, opening the meat package and tossing them into the hall so they could spoil. Grabbing a knife he cut the door off so it wouldn't be any use anymore.

Tossing flours and whatever else he found around he looked around satisfied that it was destroyed. Next when went up dinning area.

"Such a fine long table!" He sneered and tossed some coals on it. "It will make a very nice fire.

Once he destroyed the first floor he headed up stairs to the library. Running around he ripped the books in two and some he just ripped pages out. Stabbing the stuffing out of the chair until it looked like monsters had gotten a hold of it he looked at the toys.

"No use for those!"

He would teach him! They wouldn't be some domestic housewife! A slave to France! That damn wine bastard! Gods, how he hated it! With every fiber of his being he hated knowing that they we're even together! And this morning…

Screaming he threw the lap making it bust. Gritting his teeth he ran to the next room shredding all the clothes in there before flinging the sew machine onto the floor and stomping on it. The next room. The one with two beds he looked around it. It was empty but he still have to do something about it. Grabbing the two sticks he saw sitting by the door, which where strange clubs (A bat and hockey stick) He started hitting everything in the room.

Once done he went to the master bedroom with more rage in his heart. Going in he glared, eyes flaming. He was going to teach them both a lesson. They weren't meant to be together. To even consider! Born as two hated rivals and by damn they would die as ones!

The garden was next. He took out the swords he had kept when he got here and started to hack all the flowers and plants away. It took longer then he thought but it was worth it. Once the garden was now laying in it's death he went back inside and started smashing every window in the house. Starting from the top to the first floor.

Once done he tossed the swords aside and went to start the fire. Rubbing some sticks to together he smirked as the small flames started.

He was laughing evilly as the fire rose to four feet and he backed away and ran out of the house. He was confident as the flames started to burn the dinning table when suddenly blaring sounds went off. Yelping he grabbing his ears as the noise screamed as if in pain.

Suddenly he noticed that people where coming out of their houses, calling his name and running towards him. He couldn't see their faces and he looked up at the house. He cried out when he heard more blaring noises and saw monsters beasts that where painted red and white racing down the street. He nearly screamed but the shock just left him with his mouth hanging open in shock.

People jumped out of that thing with strange clothes on and start to summon water with strange white clothes that was flat and then suddenly stormed water out of nowhere.

He started to back away as people called his name.

'Arthur are you alright?'

'What happened?'

'Are you hurt?'

'You look pale!'

It was too much to handle. He yelped when something came around the corner. Screaming he fled into the forest part near the house. Tripping on something he tumbling a little way down before regaining his balance and continued to run.

He heard someone calling after him but paid no attention to the voice as he continued to run further and further away. Looking back he didn't notice an up grown root and tripped over it, falling into the grass.

Sitting up he panted hard. Those things the flew on wheels, the noises that screamed had frightened him more then he ever thought he would be. Taking shaky breaths he stood up and wobbled to the near by pond and knelt by it. Rubbing his face with water he tried to calm down.

"Arthur! Arthur, Mon Cher are you alright?"

Looking back he saw the idiot France running towards him. Flinching he jumped into the pond and tried to swimming to the others side, but he started sinking.

"Damn it!" He cussed as he went under.

From all he terror he had just gone through his body decided it didn't want to work. Trying to clam he kicked and turned but it only made him sink faster. Stopped he let himself float down. He could see the sun. Lungs starting to burn he wondered if he would be able to save himself. Suddenly something blurred his vision and soon two Blue eyes where staring into his with a serious expression.

Eyes wide he saw the Frenchman grab him around the waist and turned him around so he was pulled against his chest. The next thing he knew they had broken through the water.

Coughing and hacking he spit up water and held on tight to the frog. "Let go!"

"Non! You will go under again,"

Letting himself be dragged tot eh shore he was helped out and he laid on the grass to cough up the last of the water.

England whimpered when he was pulled back. Maybe this idot was going to hold his head under the water until he found out why he destroyed the house.

"Mon Cher, Are you alright? I saw what happened… who did this to you?"

Looking up in shock he stated. "I uh…"

"Francis!" A voice called through the trees. "Francis…! Where are you?"

France started to turn towards the voice when England broke out of his arms at a dead run for the trees. Lucky for him some of his magic still work. Forcing the dirt to blow up he ran towards Arthur and grabbed his arm and ran towards the left side for the tress.

"What the bloody hell happened to you?"

"Shut up! Switch clothes with me! That idiot thinks I'm you!"

"I am you?"

"Just switch our clothes already!"

* * *

><p>Francis rushed into the forest looking for Arthur. He didn't have to look long as he turned he ran into the person he was looking for.<p>

"Arthur!"

"Francis!" Arthur hugged him tightly.

"Odd,"

"Hm?" He looked up a him.

"A moment ago you ran from me,"

"Ah, I was in a panic… Forgive me?"

"Of course, Mo Cher,"

They kissed before standing. They walked back to the house where the firemen were waiting. For moment he began to realize just what had happened. Bloody hell.

"My god…" Arthur whispered with shock hold his hands to his cheeks. "My house…"

Francis talked to the firemen about what happened. According to them someone had set fire to the house after ransacking it.

"Who would do this?" Francis growled hold Arthur around the waist with one hand as he spoke.

Mumbling Arthur tried to clam down. He had forgotten a lot but how did he forget this? Sighing sadly he looked up at Francis.

"Do you think the pictures survived?"

"I do not know…. Hold on Cher. You stay here. Alfred and Matthew are on their way. I'll be right back,"

"Al-alright…" he was still looking at the destroyed house.

Francis left him and walked down the road. After ten minutes he stopped and headed back into the forest. Seeing someone sitting near a tree he walked over to them.

In a shift moment grabbed the man's arm and hulle dhim up and turned him around and pinned him to the tree ignoring the yelping.

"It's good to see England,"

"Wine bastard! You knew!"

"Of course I knew. Did you think I would not recognize the clothes Arthur was wearing? White pants and a white top form the Pirate era?"

"BASTARD!"

"Why are you here?"

"Get off of me!"

"Non! Tell me why you are here! And why did you destroy the house?"

"I didn't do it!"

"Yes you did! I've have seen house you destroy homes and it's exactly in the same way!"

"Let go"!

Why was France this strong? He shouldn't be able to hold him down like this! Struggling he almost got free when he felt something press against his lips. Eyes flying open in shock he went to scream but that only let France into his mouth.

Going into shock he felt the other kissing him and at some point the closed his eyes. He had never felt such a loving kiss. Soft but heated he moaned softly when the other pulled back.

"Silly England. You need to go back now. Here I will help you."

England tried to snap out of his stupor when he felt Franc lift his hand and kiss it lovingly. Blushing he tried to clear his fogged mind when he noticing that France was kissing his left hand right on the ring. The ring that brought him here.

"Goodbye England."

Was the only warning until everything vanished and the woman was sitting a crossed from him with raised eyebrows.

England was still blushing.

* * *

><p><strong> Pirate France anyone? Should I have them get together or not?<strong>

** Should there be another FRUK lemon?**


	7. Chapter 7

England stormed out of the hut and jumped into the long boat and was screaming orders for them to go back to the ship. He was furious and confused. The men asked no questions and rowed the boat as fast as they could.

Once back on his ship he looked around. No one said a word until he screamed on the top of his lungs at the first mate.

"FIND THAT BASTARD FRANCE!"

"Yes, Captain!"

Storming to his quarters he slammed the door shut and threw himself on the bed with his hands over his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Sir! England's ship is coming towards us!"<p>

France looked up from his map. He was searching for something but know he needed to hid the thing. Picking it up he rolled it up and walked down below and opened a little door and slid it in. Walking back up he looked into the spy glass.

Sure enough England's ship was heading there way. "Prepare to fight!"

His crew scrambled to get ready for this new fight but something was off. Looking into his spy glass he noticed their ship had stopped moving.

"What is this?" France said . "They are not coming?"

They waited for hours and England's ship hadn't moved. France was wondering what he was up too. Looked back at his first mate he told him to move the ship East.

They started to sail away, France still looking into his spy glass. Just as he thought, England started to follow. After five hours he told them to stop the ship. They brought it to a stop and England's ship followed suit, still a good distant away from them.

Confused since England would have taken the time to come over and beat the hell out of him already France looked at his crew.

"Any movement, come get me. For now I bid you a good night,"

Once in bed with all his clothes on just in case, France wondered what England could be thinking. It wasn't like him to fallow him around like that and not attack with in the same hour. He closed his eyes forced himself to sleep.

The next day the ship was still there unmoving. So they started to leave thinking maybe everyone was a sleep. No such luck. The ship started to sail when they noticed that their ship was moving. Frustrated, France stood by the back of his ship and watched. He wanted to know what was going on.

He could see England at the front of his ship but couldn't see his face clearly. Standing there he waited for any sign of attack or even a shout or something.

Nothing.

"That's it! Stop the ship! Where is Pirie?"

* * *

><p>England started ahead not looking at anything. He had given his crew no reason why they were following France and to be honest he didn't either. Soon he heard a little sound. Looking up he saw France's bird with a note attached to his leg.<p>

Lifting his hand up for the bird to land on, he took the note off. Reading it in his left hand he kept the right one up for the bird to sit on.

The message was simple. 'What do you want?'

"I wish I bloody knew…"

Writing back a note he sent ti back.

France opened the note. "Frog." It said.

There was a long moment of silence.

"You stupid idiot, England! What do you want and did you just fallow me to say frog!"

England could hear him since they were closer but he didn't want to answer. He was afraid of something, but what he didn't know. Instead he got a carrier bird and started to write down a message. He sent if off and then order his men to change routs and head towards a town.

Frowning France read the note. It was in code from long ago but he knew what it was. So, England wanted a meeting?

Very well, then.

After a day had passed his told his crew to change course.

* * *

><p>England took off his pirate attire and changed into common clothes. The crew did a good job of making the ship looked like a cargo ship instead of a pirate one. Walking off the ship he had given them orders to lay low for the five days. Restock and get ready for sailing and he would return in five day. After threatening to kill anyone who even thought about starting a fight, he left, disappeared into the crowd.<p>

He found the house he was looking for. It was a good size and empty. Looked up tight. Taking out the key he unlocked it and left himself in.

A day later there was a knock at the door. Rubbing his head he walked towards it and looked through the peep hole. Unlocking it he let the other man in.

"What is it that you want?" France said.

"…" England didn't say anything at first. "Would you like some tea?"

"Non. What do you want?"

"I… uh," England sratched the back of his head thinking. "Have you heard about the woman who can see the future?"

"Oui?"

"Haven you ever thought about going to see it?"

"Non."

"What? Why not?"

France growled arrogated. "Because I rather live it. Now is that the only reason you've been fallowing me?"

"…I'm… not sure why I fallowed you. I just did."

France glared at him and then sighed. "That can not be the only reason England. Now tell me or I'll take my leave,"

With out warning England tackled him to the ground shouting out curse words and hitting him. France responded by throwing him off and hitting him back. The fight was violent like all their fights. But in this one he noticed that England would almost hesitant at some of his punches.

Cussing in French he decided he had enough. He wanted to know what this was all about. Managing to knock England on his back he pinned him down.

"Now tell me what you-"

"Ah~! Get off!"

France flushed. True he had pinned England he just didn't notice exactly how he pinned him. England had tried getting up from being knocked down so now France was pinning him down… with England's legs on either side of his hips and their, well, pressed together.

He looked down and saw England's face bright red and he was struggling which didn't help the situation. Then with out thinking much he pressed harder into the smaller body and shivered at the high pitched voice.

"Oh…~!"

France snapped and kissed England forceful in a heated hate kiss that he knew was about to turn into something other then hate.

And he loved it.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter is the Pirate! France and Pirate! England lemon!<strong>

**Now should I have then have their lemon with hate and then slowly love or Realization they lover each other but then try to ignore it? Or have France realize he loves England and England can't come to terms with the fact he loves his hated rival?**


	8. Chapter 8

England cursed himself as pleasure sparked through him as France continued to dry hump his hard but what he hated more what that was enjoying it. He groaned and reached up tugging at the man's clothes.

France seemed to like this and started to pull the strings to England's shirt until it was losse enough to push down his shoulders revealing his upper torso. An idea hit him and he roughly forced the small man's hands behind his back and tied them together before hooking them to the near by fireplace gate that was mounted to the floor.

France licked his lips before leaning down and taking a nipple into his mouth admiring thr tatse for someone who couldn't cook to save their sorry ass. Biting down on it lightly he heard a growling moan. Still moving their hips he tore at the mans clothes until he was unclothed benefit him.

Taking a minute to discard his own clothes he licked and pinched at the chest making England moan loudly and he shivered and thrashed about. Smirking he went lower licking his under belly.

"Ah! Ah, ah, ah…" England moaned.

Without meaning too he felt his legs part a little more for the man. Lost in lust he tried to make his mind snap back into place but his body was willingly giving itself to France.

"You seem to like this. Look at you, withering benefit me like a common whore,"

"Bastard! Get on with it- Ow! Don't bite you git!"

"I will do what I want,"

Forcing the legs up he started to prod the man. He was surprised when his finger went in with out a problem. So England had been with someone before. Pushing in a second on in he didn't hear anything from the small man.

"You've done this with someone else not long ago. I can easily fit two. Non, three in. See?"

"Aha…! Don't touch there!"

Franc smirked and continued to press that spot a few times. "Who was it?"

"None of you concern! Mm!" England quivered.

"Tell me or I won't relieve you. Who had the honor of having the Great Pirate Arthur Kirkland? Was it… your first mate?"

He pressed harder.

"N-no! Please stop-! Oh, no more!"

"Who was it then? Who claimed you?" France laughed, knowing he had the upper hand.

Frowning and gritting his teeth England tried to kick the man but failed and the man had left him and climbed on top of him.

"Who was it!"

"Some bastard I ran into last night you wanker! Now hurry up and get inside me you git!"

France growled and slapped England. Then he leaned down and started to bite and suck on his neck, marking him for everyone to see. He always had away of making sure people saw what he would do to those he took. Yet somehow the skin tasted wonderful and he was careful not make him bleed to spare him scares.

England was moving with him and it was wonderful HE couldn't take it anymore. He reached up to where he saw a glass of wine and pulled it down. Pulling off the cork with his teeth he pressed it to England's lips. The smaller man swallowed three gukps before he pulled it back and downed almost the rest of the bottle and the pour drop on the younger one's body, licking up as he went.

"N-no! Don't.. that's, ah, di-disgusting! Oh~!"

"You like it."

France pressed the tip of the bottle to England's entrance and purs little out and then pushed his fingers back in, adding a little more wine until he could feel the slick.

Screaming England tired to get adjusted to France inside him. It was hard and hot and he was too tight. The man he slept with last night was a good size but he forgot that countries could often be a different a size.

"That hurt's…!" England said as France started to pound him.

It was forceful and it hurt but it was also confusing. Soon the pain melted away and h started moaning in pleasure. His eyes were closed so he didn't see France's reaction to this and the next thing he knew he was forced onto his stomach, his hips in the air.

He moaned louder as it went deeper. He found it degrading though. Something he thought a dog would do but the feeling that was making him feel, well, just made him feel so good. The world melted and for this time he forgot he hated the man inside him and just let his body be loved.

Something wasn't right here, France thought. He was enjoying this with England. Enough so to lean on him and reach under to pump him and tease a hard nub. He licked and kissed a shoulder blade. England was so good. The feeling of him around him drove him crazy.

Going faster he felt the other tighten around him. Grunting he thrust one final time releasing inside him. The other screamed his name and fell onto the panting hard, his tongue handing out trying to catch his breath, eyes still closed.

Pulling out France watched him. His cum coming out made him blush. When he noticed that England's body became still he leaned down to look at him. He had passed out. Until the smaller one he lifted him up and took him to the basin to clean him up.

Once down he put England in his sleeping shirt before going down to where they left their clothes. Dressing he looked back up the stairs. When he was done he walked up and looked at England one last time, before leaving, his eyes cast down in a sad smile.

France was in love with England.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter is… I have no clue.<strong>

**Here are somethigns I thought of.**

**England wakes up and starts his endless I don't love him phase. Or France ponders on how to get England to love him back and set out a plan.**

**Or (And I kinda like this one more) England tried to replace France with forcing others (1 or 2) to take France's place but can't stop thinking about France and then they discover the new world.**

**Or I do a time jump to WW2 When they truly get together?**

**You guys are awesome!**


	9. Chapter 9

France licked his lips. He could still taste England on them. The images still flashed in his face of how the man looked. The face that was blushed made his heart skip a beat. He knew what it meant of course. After all he was the country of love, but with England?

He knew the answer. Yes. Would it be returned? Not in a hundred years and yet he knew he could wait that long since it would move much faster for him then mere humans. But the way England had looked when he was a sleep.

Beautiful.

It was the only way to describe it. France frowned. He was no fool so the only things he could thing of was to send England a gift. Smirking he wondered what the reaction to the flowers would be.

* * *

><p>The crew watched as their captain violently threw the roses over board after setting them on fire. Then h e stormed back into his cabin and slammed the door. No one said anything. The last person to ask him was shot.<p>

England stormed around his cabin. Getting anger he threw himself on his bed and was soon a sleep. He dreamt of France and the things he had done to him. In his dreams he blushed. The feel of the others man's lips on his was still fresh. The feeling of being in his hold and.

England woke up blushing and panting. It took him a moment to realize what he had been dreaming and his blush darkened when he noticed he was arched and legs pulled up and knees spread. Closing his legs he sat up cursing the world.

Twenty minutes alter he was still hot with no relief. He was trying to wiled it away but his body was craving for sex. Biting his lip he lowered his hand under himself and inserted a finger. Moaning softly he added a second one. Pumping them in and out he shuttered as he realized it wasn't enough. A third one fallowed but it wasn't satisfying.

Growling he wrapped himself in a blanket and stood up and opened his door a little yelling out the name of his first mate. The man came in and England glared at him.

"Find me France!"

"Yes, sir!"

"After we are done."

"Sir?"

Half an hour later the first mate slumped on his captain. He had never thought of sleeping with another man but gods, the captain felt so good to inside of. The man had moaned and mewled. After he had recovered he pulled back. He wouldn't mind so that again with the blond pirate.

For England's part he had managed to cum but he was still wanting more. Not of anyone here on his ship but his damn body wanted France to love it. Shoving the man off him he reached down he forced the cum out. Still panting he repeated his order to find France.

* * *

><p>France wasn't pleased when he saw a mark on England that wasn't his. The pirates were coming closer. The ships sailed side by side both of the captains one glaring another down. For a few moments nothing happened until France noticed England's first mate standing extremely close to him. It didn't take much to understand what had passed. France was the master of love. He knew every movement and every sign. With out so much a a second thought He pulled out his gun and shot the first mate dead.<p>

England was forced to retreat. He had never seen France fight so hard against him before. England had suffered a few harsh blows to his back from when France lunged at him but nothing more. Once he was far enough he looked through his spy glass and saw that France ship had taken a sudden change.

* * *

><p>France strolled of the long boat heading towards the woman who was standing there with a smile. She was rubbing something in her hand. Bowing he kissed her hand.<p>

"I have heard you can see the future, oui?"

"Yes,"

"I do hope you know why I am here?"

"I do. The same path you wish to walk as England."

"Oui. So what was the path, Mon Cherri?"

They walked inside and the woman stopped rubbing what was in her hand. She held out a ring and gave the same warning as she did England. Smiling France put the ring and looked up. Everything was gone and… this future place was disgusting.

Frowning France wondered around the trashed place. The walls looked awful. Things were burned in places and glass littered the place. He made it up stairs and looked around. Everything was almost completely destroyed. As he entered a room he found some clothes that fit him perfectly. Slipping into them he hid his clothes a bad and placed them in a closet.

He had to be careful not to get caught after all. Walking around he felt sorry for the house. It seemed to be so sad. Going down stairs he heard someone moving things around. Peeking around the corner he saw England in some similar clothes like he had stolen and put on and he was cleaning up the trashed living room.

The other was hard set on his work. For a moment he was remembering the woman said that no one could see or hear him he thought about getting his fine clothes back on when green eyes looked at him. Tensing he was ready to fight with England but instead he got a surprise.

"Francis? I thought you had to work for a few days?"

France blinked. Not only could he see him but he was calling him by his human name? the other seemed tired and rubbed on eyes with the back of his hand.

"I-uh, they said never mind?"

"Oh, that was nice. Will you help me take these bags out?"

"O-oui."

He fallowed the smaller man who seemed so calm. A little depressed but calm and not at all as he knew him. They went outside and he looked around. There had been a garden here but it was violently killed.

"I called emergency cleaners to come. They side they would be here first thing in the morning. I already moved all the pictures out and out them in the guest house. I'm so glad that the guest house was left unharmed."

"That is good," France said then tried to think of something else to say.

"Yes. Ah, it's almost dark. Should we finish throwing these out and go to bed?"

France wondered where his lived in this future and then felt England take his arm, holding onto it. Why was he holding on?

"Francis? Are we going or do you want to clean some more?"

"Uh, no it's…" Where was the guest houses! Oh, yes, the back. they were always in the back! "Non, let's go…"

He lead the smaller man to the back and lucky for him there was the guest house. Frowning he walked in with him and the smaller on said he was going to take a shower. France looked around and his eyes landed on a picture.

His mouth hung opened. Him and England sitting together smiling and he was holding England and they were somewhere warm but where he didn't know but they were holding up their hands. Wedding rings?

"I'm married!"

* * *

><p>Arthur thought he heard something. "Francis? Are you alright?"<p>

"O-oui! Just moving some things around!"

"Alright. Oh, by the way, Peter is staying with Alfred and Matthew for the next few days,"

"Uh, that is nice!"

"Yes," Arthur said scrubbing his hair clean.

Once done he got out and started to dry off. Grabbing his clothes he had to buy new he slipped them on hoping for a good nights rest. He was lucky all the pictures were okay. He was even happier that Francis boss had changed his mind and his ended up coming back.

Slipping on som sock he went to brush his teeth. After the cleaning he put the clothes into the lundry basket and went out of the bathroom door. Francis was standing there flipping through pictures.

"Arean;t you going to get ready for bed?"

"Yes, I was just… looking… at.."

* * *

><p>France looked England up and down. He was wearing nothing but a night shirt. A really short one that stopped at his upper tight and yet cover everything. Had underwear on and socks on his feet. The long sleeved shirt had the top two button were undone showing a little of his chest.<p>

"Uh, I don't know were my clothes are?"

"Oh, I put them here. Wait, I'll get them for you… here."

Ten minutes later France was wide awake. He had changed and now he had England cuddled into him sleeping peacefully.

"I need to find out how I caught you,"

France wanted this. And he would get England if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

><p><strong>PAIRTE FRANCE!<strong>

**What will he do and will he notice only Arthur can see him or will Francis show up?**

**Oh wait… should I have Pirate France sleep with Arthur? Oh my**


	10. Chapter 10

France woke when the sun rose but England stayed a sleep. He still cuddled into him with the most peaceful look on his face. Leaning down he tucked a few strange behind an ear. He leaned down and kissed the smaller blonde.

"Good morning, Francis,"

"Ah, good morning, mon cher," Damn. He would be hit for that one-

Arthur kissed his check before going to the bathroom to freshen up. As he got into the shower he thought about the things that had to be done for them to fix the house. Such a headache he caused himself. Sighing he wondered if he should just stay in bed. God he hated feeling depressed.

"Francis?"

"Oui?"

"Ivan and Alfred as stopping by to drop off a few things. Could you tell them that I left a book that they lent us on the dresser?"

"…Ivan? As in… Russia Ivan?"

"Who else?"

* * *

><p>Franc frowned he had heard Russia human name but the other named was blurred out. A new country on the horizon huh? Hm, he would have too look into it more when he got back but for now he would go outside and see what-<p>

"Hello, da!"

"GAHH!"

Arthur heard a yell. Getting out he grabbed his robe wrapping it around him before stepping out as fast as he could.

"Dude chill out! Hey, Arthur we brought some of the stuff you asked for," Alfred said. "I put in some extra stuff too."

"Thank you," Arthur said. "Hello, Ivan,"

"Hello."

Alfred smiled. "Anyway we can't stay long. We're heading back out to the Philippines today. Got a new pipeline working and their going to have fresh running water. Ah, damn… I forgot the microwave in the car. Be right back,"

"Do you need help?"

"Nah, I got it."

France watched. Half the conversation he didn't understand and the third person was blurred form his sight. Almost like he had gone blind. Rubbing his eyes he looked over and saw Russia looking at him.

"How are you?" He asked awkwardly.

"I am fine."

Arthur stood by him. "I heard your third anniversary in coming up?"

"Da."

"We wanted to know if you would like anything this year besides McDonalds and Sunflower seeds?"

"We would like the sun flower seeds."

"The hamburgers?"

"… no."

Arthur laughed and soon Alfred came back with a new microwave. "Here ya go! Alright we need to head out before we miss our flight. See you two later!"

Arthur smiled as they left hand in hand. Sighing he looked into the box. Just as he thought. Alfred filled the extra with nothing but sweets. Sighing he pulled out some food.

"I'll warm us up something after I'm done with my shower,"

"Warm?"

Jokingly Arthur said. "I'll cook after I'm done,"

"Get off you damn ring! God am I to die here… I need to get out of here before he comes back and cooks…!"

"Did you say something?"

"Non~! Just thinking out loud~!" France sang as he tried again to pull off the ring.

"Francis will you come here and wash my back?" Arthur said in a playful voice.

"…" France paused and thought about it… no he couldn't! But then again he could… no wait this England has no idea who he really was and well… no!

The water turned off and England walked back out with a wondering face. He leaned against the wall. "Are you alright?"

"Oui… Could you pull your robe up a little more?"

Frowning Arthur pulled it up. "Are you sure your okay?"

"I am."

Turning France was going to leave when he felt lips on his. Oh, those soft lips that touched his in the most lovingly way. Forgetting that he wasn't going to do anything he kissed him back. Arms wrapped around his neck as the pressed together.

"Mon cher! I'm home~! I got the rest of the week off so we can fix the house!"

Arthur pulled back and looked into the eyes of the man in front of him, eyes opened wide in shock and realization. Pulling away and hiding his face in his hands.

In a flash France was gone and Francis walked in. "Mon cher I forgot to tell you the funniest thing… you know a long time ago when we were pi-"

"You traveled to the future and kissed me!"

"The couch tonight?"

* * *

><p><strong>XD<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Francis laid on the couch waiting. It's not like Arthur could stay mad at him for long anyways. He traveled too the future yes, kissed him, yes.

As he started to fall a sleep he felt the couch shift a little and soon a light weight was resting on him, a head nestled on his chest. Smiling he held Arthur close.

"I forgive you…"

"Thank you mon cher,"

"So, you knew since then?"

"I knew from the moment we first had sex,"

"That… was not like it is now,"

"I know. That time it was heated hate and grew into more. So, Mon cher I assume you went out and found 'me'?"

Arthur nodded. "Yelled at him first and then we talked. I bed you know what about?"

"Mon cher~ How do you think I won your heart?"

Laughing lightly Arthur relaxed more as he started to drift off to sleep. "I told you, that's why,"

* * *

><p>England glared at the roses. Somehow France knew just where he was going to be because he left a vase of roses sitting there with a note to him. Getting mad he picked them up and tossed them to the side of the road.<p>

Continuing with his mend behind him he stopped. Another vase lay with roses this time pink. Kicking them he continued and got mad when he saw a vase sitting on a tree stomp and a note that said 'Don't throw me! I love you!'

"Damn that France!" He screamed and threw the small vase.

For the next three hours they continued to find roses along the path and finally when they got to the inn and settled down an old woman knocked on his door.

"Yes?"

"Someone dropped these off for you. I'll just set them in here," And then she was gone.

A small bunch of roses sat in his room. He glared at them and then looking around he shut his windows and closed the curtains. Going back to the roses he looked at the door as if someone might walk in. Then he reached out and slowly touched the flowers.

Soft like silk of course. Picking them up he set them somewhere else. He was still angry but for some reason he couldn't throw these ones away.

Sitting back on his bed he started to drift off to bed when he heard a tapping noise. Pushing himself up with his hands he saw France's bird tapping on the window. Frowning he got up and opened the window and the bird hopped onto his finger.

"What do you want?"

The bird held out his leg with a note attached.

Getting it he opened it.

'These roses remind me of your beauty. Your eyes are like the steams. Such a lovely Emerald eyes that shine when the sun touches them.

The petals remind me of how soft your lips felt upon mine as they touch for only a moment but the feeling last strong within my heart.'

England stood there with his face painted in red. His mind wrapped around the words over and over again. Feeling his knees go weak he sat down on the bed. An unknown feeling started to beat at abnormal rate. Folding the paper he hid it one of the pockets. Grabbing a pen he tried to think of what to write. Trembling he wrote one word.

* * *

><p>France smiled as his bird came back. Taking the note he smiled at the one word.<p>

'Frog.'

Resisting the urge to write back he started to plan his next gift. Sitting down he looked out at the sea. Now to start the next part of his plan.

However it was when he heard the England was trying to forget him with others he set his plan on getting rid of them. After all… England would be his to love.

* * *

><p>England laid peaceful in a half sleep after forcing another one of his crew mates to sleep with him. Even in his sleep he saw France kissing him. Trying to force it out of him mind he felt an arm tighten around his waist more.<p>

That fool had better watch it. Even though they had slept together didn't mean anything. He was just a good bed mate. Feeling lazy he stayed there. As he started to drift off to a solid sleep he shot up, the man asking him what was wrong.

There.

What was that? The sudden surge of power. It was strong, it was pulling at him. It must have been calling to other nations to for it lingered and left and came back. Could it be?

"The New World…"

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter a little AU for the Fruk to fall in love~<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

England was at his wits end.

All this thing did was cry and cry and ask for his brother. Then it roll around demanding the other Twin and kicking and screaming and picking up the grand piano and tossing it about!

"Please! For the love of god stop crying!" England shouted.

"No! I want my brother!"

"Alfred stop! Now!"

"NO! I WANT MY BROTHER! I WANT MY BROTHER! I WANT MY BROTHER!"

England covered his ears. God, he hated his future self right now. He had been right and during in the time to get to the new world and find this new nation and make him a colony had been when the age of pirates started dying out and soon he lost his ship and men and started once more to work for the royals of his Country.

Now he had a house. A nice house with all the things he wanted and he had gotten new land and along with it came this screaming bundle of horror.

"Stop crying! Are you hungry? Do you want to eat?" He called over the crying.

"NO! I WANT MY BROTHER! I WANT HIM NOW!"

"Well, get over it, you can see him!"

"…GIVE HIM BACK TO ME! I WANT MY BROTHER!"

"Gods, it never ends…"

More then two hours later England stumbled out of the child's bedroom where the child had finally cried himself to sleep and now he had to clean the mess.

Now he had to do things himself. Clean up the mess, clean up the broken glass and whatever the child had destroyed, wash the dishes, clean the windows, wash the clothes by hand and…

"I hate this life." He grumbled. "The bloody hell am I going to raise this brat? I don't even like kids."

As he started to was the dishes he looked out of his window and saw something he didn't want to see. Growling he threw the still half washed pot into the sink and dried he hands before going out.

France was coming up the back walk. He had something bundled in his arms talking to it gently. As he got closer England put his hands on his hips.

"What do you want?"

"Matthew wants to see his brother. It would be a shame to separate them long, non?"

"Their fine apart!"

England slammed the door and he heard small cries. Despite himself he peeked out. The other twin looked a lot like Alfred. But gods he didn't want two screaming children. He could barely handle Alfred and it was so tiring.

Climbing back upstairs he left the dishes and went to his room where he fell a sleep. It seemed like seconds when he heard a crash making him jump up and he felt like screaming at the sight of the sunrise.

* * *

><p>"Get down from there you little brat!"<p>

"Hahaha! Come on England! Come and get me!"

"Alfred I swear I'm going to kill you when I catch you!"

"Look! A swing!"

"Not my curtains!"

Rip went the cloth into half and the small child landed perfectly on his little feet and took off running. Groaning with frustration he ran after him. This child was so hyper, so strong and too fast!

"Alfred!"

"Hahaha!"

This is how his day was day after day after day, and so on! Gods, he needed to find something to do for him to calm down!

Turning the coroner he saw the child bouncing on his feet. Alfred was teasing him! Running faster he almost caught the child but instead ended up falling on his face.

"Damn it, Alfred!"

There was a loud knock. Groaning he stood up and hurried to the door opening in. a letter was handed to him and he opened it before nodded and closed the door.

Going up stairs he started to pack. Once done he went to where the foods was stored. "Alfred, I have to leave! Stay out of trouble!"

"Don't leave! I don't want to be alone!"

"I have to! Behave yourself! I'll be back in a week."

* * *

><p>More then three weeks had passed and Alfred was still checked on by the woman next door once every few days. Sitting down in the giant house all by himself he started to think about his brother. How he missed him so much.<p>

Staring he looked out the window. Still no Arthur. Feeling angry and rejected he turned around his fist balled up. Letting out an angry scream he started to trash the home.

After having his fit he laid down on the carpet and fell a sleep.

"I want to die…" England said as he dragged himself back to his home. "At lest home is one place where I can rest…"

When he opened the door however he was met with horror. The house wa sin a complete mess. Things tore and tossed, dishes massed, things drawn on.

"ALFRED!"

"It wasn't me!"

"You-You- You little git!"

"Catch me if you can!"

Almost five hours later England had caught Alfred who beat him up and bite him, hit him and then nearly pulled out his hair before shouting that he was hungry and demanding food.

Now the child sat at the table, sitting on books, eating some food. England wobbled around trying to clean up and he hated it. Gods, he hated cleaning, child watching, washing, and everything! He was a blood thirsty pirate not a mother hen!

"I want more please!"

Sighing England took that plate and put more on it. "There. Hurry up and go to bed."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"YES!"

"I DON'T WANNA GO TO BED!"

"It's 'want' not wanna! Go to bed Alfred!"

"…NOOO…!"

* * *

><p>"I swear I'm going crazy…" England mumble. "Insane as they can be…"<p>

"… You are talking to yourself in middle of a clearing next to a small pond with no one around…"

Startled England almost dropped the sleeping child in his arms. He had chased Alfred out here and caught him and they had a screaming match and fought until Alfred tired himself out and fell a sleep. Then he had started to wonder how much he could take of this. It really was driving him insane.

"What do you want France?" England said bitterly.

France smiled and shrugged. "I heard screaming and fallowed it. Out of all the fights I've seen you in this one seems the most laughable."

"Do no mock me you wine bastard!" England yelled with a glare. Alfred shifted and whine. "Shh, shh, shh! Shh… Don't wake up…"

France watched England who looked desperate to keep the child a sleep. Once the young nation stopped moving and was once again sleeping he smiled.

"Is it really that hard to watch over a simple child? Matthew had given me no trouble at all."

"You probably fill him with wine." England accused in a hushed voice.

"I do not. Why not finding a way to control his strength. Something that he can do to tire himself out? Matthew enjoys paining and cooking."

"Go away! I can handle a mere lad on my own!"

Alfred whined and England panicked again. Please, dear god just a few hours of peace! Trying to sooth the child back into sleep he wanted to scream when blue eyes snapped open angry. Blast, a grumpy child! Frowning England tried to hold tight to him but Alfred forced himself out and started to scream and kick as a result of not having enough sleep.

"Yes, you can handle him…"

"Shut up you git! Alfred stop that!"

The child screamed more loudly and kicked more and every time England tried to pick him up he got hit and twice bit. England stood back his hands in his head trying to think of what to do.

"Mon cher I think you are doing this wrong…"

"I don't speak French you frog! Alfred, stop it and let's go home!"

"No! I don't wanna go!"

France stood there and watched for a while before walking over and leaned down and patted the child's head and the child stopped and noticed him.

"Would you like to see Matthew?"

"Mattie? Mattie!" Alfred screamed joyfully. "Where is he? Where!"

"He's right over there taking a nap… how he stayed a sleep I do not know…"

"Where?"

"Right behind that bush and under the tree,"

"MATTIE!"

The child ran off towards the place he was told and was soon with his brother and they hugged each other tightly, crying before both of them falling a sleep within a few minutes.

England stood in shock. Slowly he slumped to the ground. "I don't believe it…"

"Matthew has been missing his brother a lot and has been asking for him for a while. Since he has a hard time sleeping I walk him out here and he takes naps under that tree. So, if Alfred is also upset then they would both be tired, oui? Now two children sleeping and us with a break."

England didn't say a word but walked over to the tree and sat down next to it and laid against the tree. He was so glad that brat went to sleep. Closing his eyes he drifting off the second he shut his eyes. At last a few hours of sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12!<strong>


End file.
